


DustBowl's dead eye (or 'McCree's first friend in deadlock)

by MoonPachimari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't patroniz me, Dusty is a lil shit, I'm new to this, Idfk okay?, Minor Character Death, Other, Rip lol, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari
Summary: Tbh IDK this is off the top of my head - Moon





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse stared out of the little window out onto the road.  
Route 66. His home. His family was here.

"Suck it up DeadEye." 

Jesse bristled. From his first encounter he knew the voice well, DustBowl one of his higher ups he had to report to. DustBowl, as Jesse noted the first time they met, was smaller than most of the gang members. And much more rude.

"Easy for you to say. Ain't like your Aubelia got shot and had an insignia burned into yer arm"

"Damn wrong. Insignia happens to everyone. I lost my damned crediblity" DustBowl snickered, flipping their brown ponytail over their shoulder proceeding to tuck it into their bandana. 

"I've seen more shit than you rookie. Now liste' 'ere and liste' well. Life's a bitch. Ain't nothin' it dont wanna take from ya. You gotta stand up fo' yourself." For emphasis DustBowl pushed Jesse lightly.

Than, held their hand out. "Dusty Colan. And you is?"

Jesse hesitated before grabbing DustBowl-Dusty's hand and shaking it lightly "Jesse McCree"


	2. Chapter 2

"Left. Right. Left. Right. Come on McCree keep up we gotta do this before you go ta hanamura." Dusty clicked their heel against the ground as they tried to lead Jesse in the dance's steps again.

" 'Is stupid Dust. Why do I gotta go 'stead of you? You're a high'r up." Jesse snapped glaring at the smaller half Mexican. Dusty looked up and shrugged.

 Just fucking _**shrugged**_. "I don know." They hummed "Cause ya gay and it's two guys." Dusty smiled.

Jesse sputtered "Dusty I would neve' do **that**."

"Ya sure kid?"

"Yes 'm sure! I ain't like that. 'm chivalrous hun."

"Keep tellin' yerself tat Darlin' " Dusty shrugged staring at McCree. They smiled and hit McCree's shoulder lightly. " 'm gonna miss ya DeadEye." 

Jesse paused and frowned " 'm gonna be comin' back 'ere Dust."

"I know. But I ain't gonna be 'ere when ya do get back." Jesse stared "I gotsa leave. Ain't stickin' 'round when dem Overwatch men show 'er faces 'ere."

The silence that passed between the two was deathly. "Boss ain't gonna be happy."

"I don't give a **damned** what dat man tinks. He can suck my left nut Jessito. I ain't stayin' 'ear 'em. I don't wanna leave eitha. But I gotta McCree. I don't trust 'em. They may have won the omnic crisis but dat don't mean nuthin' to me." Dusty forced Jesse to move right, than left, right again

"Left. Right. Left. Right."


End file.
